


Разговоры в темноте

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, M/M, empath!John, experiments in empathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон и Шерлок ведут разговоры, как обыденные, так и важные.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Разговоры в темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversations in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168878) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Музыка Шерлока обволакивает Джона в их постели, она уютная и тёплая, и он засыпает под неё, слегка взволнованный, как и все последние дни.

Он пытается не дать эмоциям овладеть собой, пытается не позволить им управлять собой, не позволить заставить его сказать что-то прежде, чем это должно быть сказано, но это непросто. Это одновременно и трудно, и легко, потому что он знает, что ему нужно будет что-то сказать, но он не хочет, он не желает ничего нарушать. Чувствуя себя слишком хрупким, слишком нестабильным, чтобы справиться с душевной болью прямо сейчас, он беспокоится, что Шерлок будет из-за него волноваться, и это заставит его страдать, потому что это иногда причиняет боль Шерлоку.

В какой-то момент музыка смолкает, и через несколько минут Шерлок заползает в постель рядом с ним, чувствуя, как всегда, покалывание в голове. Джон поворачивается к нему, и Шерлок прижимает его к себе, бормоча что-то невнятное ему в шею и потирая озябшие ступни о его икры.

Джон что-то бурчит в знак протеста, в основном из чувства долга, потому что именно этого от него ждёт Шерлок. Джон всегда так делает, когда тот в постели касается холодными частями своего тела его тёплых, прежде чем уснуть, прижавшись к нему и чувствуя себя в безопасности. Он всё ещё ощущает в глубине сознания Шерлока маленькую тень беспокойства. Джон знает, что оно может долго тлеть, прежде чем перерасти в обиду, но он не хочет заставлять Шерлока говорить об этом, пока тот не будет готов. Ему не хочется рисковать, отталкивая Шерлока, не сейчас, не тогда, когда они только что снова нашли друг друга, не тогда, когда он только что восстановил свою эмпатию.

Как раз перед тем, как Джон засыпает, у него появляется смутная мысль, что ему не следует так сильно беспокоиться об этом, по крайней мере, не в данный момент. Не сейчас, если Шерлок по-прежнему будет спать с ним каждую ночь.

***

Всё ещё кажется новым и странным в его голове. Все люди вокруг по-прежнему колючие, но никто из них не больше, чем Шерлок, по крайней мере, с ним это приветствуется, тот всегда так им ощущался. Его эмпатия только что вернулось, и она до сих пор не кажется вполне реальной. Она до сих пор кажется странной. Джон более чувствителен к эмоциям других, чем когда-либо, и ему трудно иметь с ними дело большую часть времени.

Шерлок предложил поехать в Сассекс, дать ему передышку, чтобы он мог спокойно восстановиться, но Джон не считает это хорошей идеей. Он не думает, что отступление пойдёт ему на пользу прямо сейчас. Нет смысла прятаться, когда их дом в Лондоне. Ему придётся привыкнуть к тому, что эмоции снова будут в его голове, ему придётся быть рядом с другими.

Джон хотел бы, чтобы они поехали в Сассекс. Ему отчаянно хочется на несколько дней сбежать с Шерлоком на побережье, забыть обо всех тревогах и страхах, которые он испытывал в течение тех месяцев, когда был единственным, кто был в его голове. Но он понимает, что сейчас не время для побега, и не знает, как объяснить это Шерлоку.

***

У них новое дело, и Джону тяжело на месте преступления. Остаточные эмоции от убийства давят на него, даже когда он стоит прямо за полицейской лентой, наблюдая, как Шерлок порхает вокруг с лупой и что-то говорит. Обычно лента с места преступления создаёт больше психического барьера, чем кажется сегодня; зрение Джона начинает сереть по краям, пока это бьётся в нём, стучит в голове и в груди вместе с сердцебиением.

Джон пытается скрыть боль на своём лице, но ему кажется, что он не очень хорошо с этим справляется, потому что Грег продолжает смотреть на него с беспокойством в глазах и мыслях. Даже Шерлок один раз смотрит на него, а потом посылает короткий вопрос в его сторону, вдоль их связи.

Вопрос едва различим за пульсирующим ужасом и болью места преступления. Он знает, что Шерлок, должно быть, что-то чувствует. Как ему удаётся отключиться? Как он может не обращать на это внимания? Джон не помнит, чтобы у него когда-нибудь были такие проблемы на месте преступления.

И, к сожалению, насколько Джон может судить, это даже не было особо жестоким преступлением. Что касается убийства, то всё было относительно просто. Но у него так сильно болит голова.

Он поворачивается и идёт прочь, вниз по улице к углу, подальше от небольшой толпы, от полиции, от мигалок, от Шерлока и от убийства.

Это немного помогает, и он прислоняется к стене здания, закрыв глаза и опустив голову, пытаясь отдышаться, замедлить стук сердца, пытаясь отфильтровать эмоции, как раньше, снова и снова. Но они застревают и кружатся, клубятся в уголках его сознания, журчат как ручеёк по камням, ловят и удерживают как крапива, когда проходишь мимо неё.

Наконец Джон успокаивается, его мысли проясняются; он поднимает голову и открывает глаза.

Шерлок стоит рядом с ним, очень близко, прислонившись к зданию, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза. Он выглядит так, будто просто наслаждается небольшим теплом, которое даёт солнечный свет, просачивающийся сквозь облака.

− Мы закончили? − спрашивает Джон. Ему просто хочется пойти домой, забраться в постель и натянуть одеяло на голову, но он не решается признаться в таком детском желании.

Шерлок кивает. 

− Это было скучно.

Джон пытается улыбнуться. И почти с этим справляется.

Шерлок шагает рядом с ним по тротуару и поднимает руку, чтобы поймать кэб. Один появляется почти сразу. Уже не в первый раз Джон задаётся вопросом, есть ли у Шерлока скрытые экстрасенсорные способности, но не в том, как он дедуцирует людей и вещи, а в том, как он всегда, кажется, может найти им кэб в течение двадцати секунд.

***

Шерлок проводит вторую половину дня, возясь на кухне. Джон не поддаётся желанию лечь в постель. Вместо этого он сидит в гостиной, медитируя, ну, по крайней мере пытаясь это делать насколько это возможно с бормотанием Шерлока и случайными звуками вокруг. Восстановление его стен к тому, чем они были − это медленный, кропотливый и болезненный процесс.

Это помогает, но совсем немного.

***

Шерлок готовит ужин.

Джон спрашивает его, кто он такой и что сделал с Шерлоком. Затем Джон делает снимок и посылает его Майкрофту.

Шерлок угрожает оставить его, явно поддразнивая, но Джон чувствует, как от его лица отливает вся кровь. Он даже не в состоянии говорить, когда выражение лица Шерлока тает от ужаса, и его почти захлёстывает волна сожаления.

Шерлок вскакивает на ноги, вытаскивает Джона из кресла, обхватывает ладонями его лицо и целует, снова и снова; молчаливое извинение, мольба о прощении.

Джон просто обнимает Шерлока за талию и не отпускает.

***

Это всё ещё там, эта тень глубоко в сознании Шерлока.

Джон смотрит в темноту над собой, сложив руки на животе, и вздыхает. Он хочет знать, что это такое, хочет это исправить. Но ему не хочется давить на Шерлока. Он не должен ничего говорить.

− Шерлок?

Шерлок хмыкает в знак того, что слышит его. Джон чувствует, как тот ёрзает на кровати, придвигаясь к нему. Несколько мгновений оба молчат, потом Джон делает глубокий вдох и начинает:

− Я знаю, что тебя что-то беспокоит.

Шерлок издаёт тихий звук, но ничего не говорит.

− Я просто... Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне об этом.

Он чувствует, как Шерлок напрягается. Джон поворачивается к нему в темноте и продолжает:

− Я имею в виду, не сейчас. Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил мне, пока не будешь готов. Просто, когда ты будешь _готов_ , я хотел бы услышать это, потому что чувствую, что это что-то, что мне нужно исправить, но я не смогу этого сделать, если не узнаю, что это такое.

Шерлок не отвечает, но и не отстраняется от Джона. Он не встаёт с постели и не выкидывает его из головы. Он, кажется, не удивлён просьбой Джона. Как будто он ожидал этого.

Джон должен был догадаться.

− Это всё, − бормочет Джон. − Я не хочу торопить тебя, я просто... хочу знать, − его голос затихает. − Мне нужно знать. Я не могу вынести этого беспокойства.

Джон поворачивается, чтобы не видеть Шерлока в темноте. Он не должен был давить, он не должен был ничего говорить. Шерлок не будет скрывать это от него вечно; он заговорит, когда будет готов, он всегда так делает. Это проблема Джона, если он нетерпелив.

Он пытается успокоить свои мысли настолько, чтобы заснуть.

Через несколько минут Джон ощущает на своей спине руку Шерлока, а потом тот утыкается носом ему в шею.

− Да, Джон, − шепчет Шерлок. Джон ощущает прикосновение, движение губ на своей коже, как ласку.

***

Джон просыпается постепенно и медленно, ощущая тепло и тяжесть, его мысли вялые. Внутри него глубокая усталость, и всё, что он может чувствовать − это медленное, как прилив, желание, движущееся взад и вперёд между ними.

Обняв, Шерлок прижимает его к себе от головы до ног. Его рука − под футболкой Джона, большой палец поглаживает его правый сосок, сводя с ума, заставляя задыхаться.

Он поворачивает голову, пытаясь последовать за ним всем телом, и Шерлок обнимает его крепче.

− Большая ложка, − бормочет Шерлок. Джон слышит улыбку в его голосе, чувствует её вместе с медленным приливом желания, нежности и любви, которые исходят от Шерлока, окутывая их обоих тонким одеялом эмоций.

Джон довольствуется тем, что улыбается Шерлоку и пытается уткнуться носом в то немногое, до чего он может дотянуться с вывернутой шеей, насколько это возможно. 

− Доброе утро, − бормочет он.

Шерлок продолжает теребить сосок Джона и прижимается бёдрами к его заднице.

После этого они почти не разговаривают.

***

Джон засыпает после оргазма, что не является чем-то необычным. Он чувствует себя в безопасности, в тепле и довольстве, когда Шерлок прижимается к нему. Волнения последних нескольких дней и недель кажутся ему далёкими, слабыми и окутанными туманом. Ужас и боль бытия без его эмпатии ощущаются ещё более далёкими, как полузабытое неприятное воспоминание, как что-то, чего следует избегать и не думать о нём.

Он просыпается позже тем утром, когда солнечный свет струится через окно. Шерлока больше нет рядом с ним в постели, простыни уже прохладные. Тот уже давно встал. Джон садится и потягивается, потирая лицо руками.

Мгновение спустя в комнату входит Шерлок. Тот полностью одет, на нём пальто, вокруг шеи шарф.

− Чайник включён, − говорит тот с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. Джон считает, что он, должно быть, выглядит помятым и всё ещё полусонным, что всегда вызывает у Шерлока улыбку. − Я уже ухожу.

− Куда? − спрашивает Джон. В данный момент у него нет достаточно умственных способностей, чтобы лучше выражать свои мысли. Без чая − нет.

Шерлок морщится от такой неточности, но отвечает: 

− Бартс.

− Дело?

Шерлок качает головой. 

− Молли написала про интересный труп, на который, по её мнению, я хотел бы взглянуть.

Джон хихикает. 

− Ну разве она не прелесть? − Потом он зевает и снова потягивается.

Шерлок ухмыляется. 

− Да, она милая.

− Я собираюсь позже сходить в магазин, − продолжает Джон. − Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Шерлок на мгновение задумывается. 

− Канцелярские скрепки.

− Нужно ли мне знать, зачем?

− Скорее всего, нет.

Джон пожимает плечами. 

− Хорошо.

Шерлок снова улыбается и уходит.

***

Джон пишет Шерлоку, когда возвращается из магазина. _«Ты будешь дома к ужину?»_

Ответ Шерлока приходит через несколько минут. _«Да. Ты готовишь?»_

_«Я подумал, что сделаю то ризотто, которое ты, кажется, любишь»._

_«Отлично. Вино?»_

_«Ты спрашиваешь, есть ли оно у нас?»_

_«Я спрашиваю, не хочешь ли ты, чтобы я купил бутылку по дороге домой. Я знаю, что у нас его нет»._

_«Это было бы здорово»._

***

Шерлок заходит в спальню вскоре после того, как Джон выключил свет и натянул одеяло до подбородка. Он не включает свет, и Джон слушает, как тот сбрасывает одежду в темноте, слушает, как тот натягивает пижаму.

Джон слушает, как Шерлок идёт в ванную и прикрывает за собой дверь. Закрыв глаза от света, проникающего сквозь стекло, он прислушивается к журчанию и спуску воды в туалете. Он ждёт и прислушивается, когда дверь снова откроется, а затем слышит, как Шерлок пересекает комнату, подходит к своей стороне кровати и откидывает одеяло. Джон чувствует, как тот устраивается на кровати рядом с ним и ждёт.

Наконец Шерлок начинает говорить. Его голос низкий и нежный. Шерлок говорит задумчиво, и Джон понимает, что тот думал о том, что хочет сказать весь день, и даже больше. Джон напрягается, чтобы не произнести эти слова, и Шерлок берёт его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

− Мы потратили много времени, чтобы привыкнуть находиться в головах друг друга всё время, делиться эмоциями и говорить о них. Мы работали над этой связью. После несчастного случая, когда тебе стало нехорошо, и мы потеряли эту форму общения, я всё время волновался и боялся. И я видел, что ты тоже волнуешься и боишься, Джон, но ты закрылся от меня. Ты мне ничего не рассказывал. Ты не позволил мне разделить это с тобой. Я привык что-то делать, когда ты волнуешься или боишься, и я привык позволять тебе делать то же самое для меня. Я ожидаю этого, я ожидаю, когда смогу делать это для тебя, и я хочу сделать это для тебя. Но ты отгораживаешься от меня, когда я нуждаюсь в тебе, и когда ты нуждаешься во мне, и это меня беспокоит. Я думаю, что, продвигаясь вперёд, мне нужно, чтобы ты попытался впустить меня больше. Я надеюсь, что мы никогда больше не потеряем связь, которая у нас есть, но мне нужно знать, что если мы это сделаем, я всё ещё смогу поддерживать тебя, что ты позволишь мне продолжать поддерживать тебя. Ты можешь положиться на меня, Джон, и я думаю, что иногда ты забываешь об этом. Такое чувство, что ты мне не доверяешь, когда закрываешься от меня. И это меня пугает.

Джон кивает в темноте и поворачивается к Шерлоку, который отпускает его руку, обнимает и притягивает к себе. Если Джон и плачет, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Шерлока, то ни один из них не упоминает об этом.

− Я был в ужасе, Шерлок, − бормочет Джон ему в шею приглушённым и сдавленным голосом. − Всё это время я так боялся, что ко мне никогда не вернётся эмпатия, и я никогда не верну тебя. Мне казалось, что я теряю тебя каждый день. Я всё гадал, какая от меня будет польза, если я ничем не смогу тебе помочь.

− Джон...

− Мне нужно это сказать. Я думал, что ты уйдёшь, если я не смогу сказать тебе, что я чувствую, и я не мог заставить себя сказать это, потому что я видел, как ты несчастен, и я не хотел в довершение всего обременять тебя своими страхами. Я должен был сказать тебе, это помогло бы. Это помогло бы нам обоим, и мне жаль, что я этого не сделал.

Шерлок облегчённо вздыхает. Джон чувствует, как его руки сжимаются вокруг талии, и прижимается ближе.

− Я рад, что ты мне сказал, − бормочет Джон. − Я знаю, что это было у тебя на уме. Я буду помнить, и я буду работать над этим. Обними меня.

− Спасибо, Джон.

Джон немного отстраняется и поднимает голову, целуя то, что ближе, подбородок Шерлока. 

− Спасибо.

Они погружаются в тишину и облегчение от того, что воздух очистился, и вскоре оба засыпают.

***

Примечание переводчика:

Эмпати́я (греч. ἐν − «в» + греч. πάθος − «страсть», «страдание», «чувство») − осознанное сопереживание текущему эмоциональному состоянию другого человека без потери ощущения происхождения этого переживания. Соответственно эмпа́т − это человек с развитой способностью к эмпатии.


End file.
